Benutzer Diskussion:Faern.
Archiv 3D-Bilder Hi Faern, könntest du mal 50px so in beiden 3D-Formate machen dass die Srift nach vorne kommt um die Infoboxvorlagen besser zu beschreiben? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar da ich nicht weiß wie es geht. Sorunome 12:31, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das Bild hat keinen Fluchtpunkt und nur 2 Farben, da ist nicht viel in Stereo zu sehen. ;) Stattdessen hab ich den Text mal in einem Programm für 3-dimensionalen Texterstellung mit jeweils 2 verschiedenen Kamerapositionen gerendert. :Ergebnis: :2D: Datei:Text3D.jpg :3D wenig Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan1.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye1.jpg :3D mehr Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan2.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye2.jpg :3D noch mehr Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan3.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye3.jpg :Wenn man die letzten beiden Versionen mit rot/cyan Brille anschauen will, sollte man allerdings einen Monitor haben, der die Farben möglichst genau wiedergibt, denn andernfalls sieht man auf einem Auge üble Doppelbilder. Faern. 19:17, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, ich glaub ich werde die Version 1 nehmen. Sorunome 14:24, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki War der Text nicht brauchbar? Mr Angel 16:07, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das war doch einfach nur ein kopierter Artikeleinleitungstext. Was wolltest du denn damit auf der Startseite bewirken? Faern. 16:23, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja ich dachte auf der Hauptseite könnte man näher das Film erläutern und die Kopie find ich eigentlich nicht schlimm, naja egal muss ja nicht sein! Gruß Mr Angel 22:57, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Direkt darunter gibts doch jede Menge Links zum Filmartikel. ;) Faern. 23:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Banner/Button Ok wir haben nun unseren Banner und unseren Button! Was nun wurden wir schon verlinkt? Gruß Mr Angel 00:16, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, wer hat sich denn dafür verantwortlich gefühlt? Faern. 18:52, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja ich kenne nict mal (sozusagen) den Kontaktmann! Der der nachgefragt hat sollte sich darum kümmern! Denke ich mal Gruß Mr Angel 18:56, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Plauderkasten Ich habe bemerkt, dass es unter "Mehr">>"Widgets verwalten" den Plauderkasten gibt, der dann links angezeigt wird. Damit kann man chatten und die lästigen aktuellisierungen beim Diskussionsseiten sparen! Fügt doch bitte alle es ein! ABER ich empfehle es nur bei kleinigkeiten! Denn man kann nicht gerade viel schreiben! Und es gibt auch nicht viel platz zum lesen! Es kann und wird wohl keine richtige Diskussionsseite ersetzen können! Ich bitte darum, dass wir es mal morgen ausprobieren! Also bitte alle einfügen! Gruß Mr Angel 00:38, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ideen Als erstes tut mir leid faern da ich deine seite mal so richtig ausnutze=) aber niemad sieht mehr in den Community Portal. Davon gehe ich aus, weil ich verdammt wenige oder garkeine antworten bekomme^^ :Aso genau meine Ideen: Wie wäre es wenn wir eine Umfrage auf der Hauptseite starten lassen damit wir wissen wie überhaupt unsere Wiki ist? Und ein Forumabschnitt eröffnen, dass auf der HAuptseite verlinkt wird. Auf dieser Forumabschnitt können, dann die Besucher schreiben was ihnen gefällt, was nicht und auch Ideen schreiben?! Naturülich könnte dieser Forumabschnitt Vandalen anziehen aber damit kommen wir schon klar denke ich mal was sagt ihr dazu? Gruß Mr Angel 00:48, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Damit wäre wohl eher herauszufinden, ob das hier überhaupt (noch) jemand liest. Aber prinzipiell keine schlechte Idee. Faern. 18:57, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hmm ist doch auch ok^^ Wie du sagtest wir können herausfinden ob wir überhaupt interresierte Besucher haben^^ Gruß Mr Angel 19:01, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Einen Versuch ist's wert, aber ich würde nicht allzuviel erwarten. Dass niemand in das Community-Portal schaut, stimmt übrigens nicht, Angel - Du hättest diese Frage auch dort stellen können - hast Du aber nicht, oder? Dr Sam Clemens 19:09, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich freue mich, dass zumindestnes ein dutzend besucher abgestimmt haben und das auch positiv. aber ich finde es zu wenig! Mr Angel 18:11, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) HD-Bilder Hi Faern., hab gesehn du hast die Blueray-Version des Films. Könntest du einige der Bilder hier mit einer besser aufgelößteren Version ersetzen? Ventress 16:50, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist ein langfristiger Plan. ;) Faern. 16:58, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Super :) Ventress 17:03, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kann es sein, dass du schon bei dem englischen Wiki angefangen hast =) :Ertappt. :P Faern. 16:12, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Mal ne (blöde) Frage...vielleicht bist du ja technikbewandter. Morgen hol ich mir die Blueray Version des Films. Allerdings hab ich nur nen normalen Bluerayplayer am TV. Kann man den iwie am PC anschließen, damit man am PC Bildschirm den Films schauen kann (wegen Screenshots zB)? Gruß Ventress 19:09, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Wenn du Screenshots machen willst, musst du die Blu-ray schon auf dem PC verfügbar haben, also entweder ein Blu-ray Laufwerk besitzen oder von jemandem, der so ein Laufwerk hat, die Scheibe mit entsprechender Software auf Festplatte kopieren lassen. Prinzipiell kann man normale Blu-ray Player auch an einen PC-Bildschirm anschließen, allerdings natürlich nur, wenn der Bildschirm einen HDMI-Eingang hat. Hilft dir aber auch nicht beim Screenshots machen. ;) Faern. 19:30, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok alles klar, danke für deine Hilfe ;) Ventress 19:48, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nochmals danke, dass du die Bilder in HD hochlädst, das ist echt eine Bereicherung! Ventress 18:38, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Selbstredend, den verpixelten und verschmierten Kram kann man sich doch nicht ewig angucken. ;) Faern. 18:56, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Frage Könnte man nicht die Bilder die HD sind, auch so zu kennzeichnen? Zum Beispiel: Datei:Name.jpg in Datei:HD Name.jpg. Wäre doch besser oder? --Avatar - Fan 19:34, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Schau mal auf Spezial:Dateien. Dort kann man alle Dateien nach der Größe sortieren. HD Bilder sind selten kleiner als 400KB. So lassen sie sich leicht finden. Faern. 20:27, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Könntest du das hier bitte löschen wir haben doch mal über tsaheylu und über die weiterleitungen gesprochen bei der diskussionsseite zu verbessern haben wir vergessen! einfach löschen genügt habe mich um den rest gekümmter! Gruß Mr Angel 20:01, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Inzwischen könntest du das und das auch löschen da ich alle links zu tsaheylu umgeleitet habe der bringt es auch nicht mehr und bei der diskussionseite waren sowieso keine links also alle 3 löschen bitte dankeee! Gruß Mr Angel 20:31, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Den ersten Link hab ich gelöscht, die anderen beiden gelassen, da man den Artikel so auch in der alten Schreibweise findet. Faern. 20:47, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Damit kann ich leben! Mr Angel 13:13, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe mal eine Frage: Auf der englischen Seite beim Artikel Jake Sully steht ein Satz der mich irritiert! und zwar: When Jake reveals his mission, Tsu'tey leads a group of Na'vi to kill Jake. ::Als Jake sein Misson offbarte, führte Tsu'tey ein gruppe von Na'vi an, um Jake zu töten??? Sie wollten doch nicht Jake töten oder liege ich da falsch? Gruß Mr Angel 18:09, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Da hat wohl einer Unsinn geschrieben. Faern. 19:23, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Da ist wieder etwas, dass mit aufgefallen ist faern! Norm knows a lot of the Na'vi language, which he learned while training for the Avatar Program back on Earth and even has a short conversation with Dr. Grace Augustine in Na'vi. Norm weiß eine menge über die Na'vi Sprache, die er währen des trainings für das Avatar-Programm '-zurück auf die Erde-' gelernt hat usw....! :So ganz verstehe ich das nicht! Vielleicht übersetze ich falsch kann es sein? oder hat man was falsches geschrieben? Mr Angel 16:58, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, du übersetzt das falsch. Das Wichtigste ist hier die Präposition "of" im ersten Teil des Satzes. Würde dort stattdessen "about" stehen, wäre deine Übersetzung richtig. So heißt das aber wörtlich übersetzt "Norm weiß viel von der Na'vi-Sprache...". In besserem Deutsch: "Norm ist mit der Na'vi-Sprache vertraut, die er während seines Trainings für das Avatar-Programm auf der Erde gelernt hat und hat gar eine kurze Konversation mit Dr. Grace Augustine auf Na'vi." Faern. 18:33, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Sache die mich irritiert ist der Teil mit dem back on Earth das hört sich so an wie, dass er extra für das Avatar programm zur erde zurückkehrt und danach nochmal nach pandora kommt! verstehst du? Mr Angel 19:45, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist ganz alltägliches Englisch. "back at/on/in" wird oft verwendet, wenn über einen Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit gesprochen wird, der schon etwas länger zurück liegt. Sowas wie "Back in 1999, I went on a boat tour." funktioniert auch mit Orten: z.B. "Back in Berlin, I owned a small coffee shop". Man könnte sowas mit "damals in/auf" übersetzen: "damals auf der Erde". Faern. 20:11, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aha danke Faern da sieht man es man lernt immer dazu! =) Mr Angel 20:23, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Mythologie Wollten wir nicht mal so ein Artikel über das Glauben der Na'vi schreiben? Mr Angel 14:31, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Was willst denn dort groß schreiben? Das Wesentliche steht doch schon im Na'vi Artikel. Faern. 16:13, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lebensenergie Was sagst du eigentlich zu Artikel Lebensenergie ? Erhaltenswert oder eher nicht? Mr Angel 19:36, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe da keinen Artikel, sondern einen Kommentar. Warum fragst du das eigentlich nicht alle? ;) Faern. 19:53, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Mein Internet spinnt ich wollte es bei Community Portal schreiben aber es hat mir zu lange gedauert bis es lädt! Deine Seite hatte ich zufällig offen =) Mr Angel 19:58, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ich denke, dass diese Diskussion dort geführt werden sollte, wo sie hingehört ;) Dr Sam Clemens 17:59, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptnavigation Der Hauptnavigation auf der linken Seite hätte mal eine Aktuellisierung nötig! Wäre nett wenn du dich darum kümmerst! und ich habe gemerkt, dass fauna auf kategorie fauna verlinkt ist und flora auf flora pandoras! :Gruß Mr Angel 21:18, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Das mit der Flora ist wohl so beabsichtigt. Was muss den aktualisiert werden? Faern. 21:27, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ja kann beabsichtig gewesen sein. Naja zB Bei Fahrzeuge oder Mythologie gibt es (ich weiß nicht wie ich nennen soll) nicht diese Pfeile mit der Artikel! Mr Angel 21:30, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vandale Ich habe gesehen, dass du bei avatar 2 die Änderung zurückgenommen hast hast du auch 79.238.26.254 gebannt oder was auch immer? Mr Angel :Ja hab ich, siehe auch Spezial:Liste der Sperren. ;) Faern. 13:50, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ok dann ist es auch gut und noch etwas Thuruk Makto spielt mit meiner Benutzerseite herum! Also nicht verbannen oder so aber eine Warnung wäre nett! Mr Angel 13:58, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Schreib ihn doch einfach an. Dafür brauchst du mich nicht. Faern. 14:13, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hab ich auch schon Mr Angel 14:16, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Kümmer dich doch bitte um Seiten hecker 2000 er hat Ventress und meine Seite vandaliert danke! Mr Angel 12:49, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Du hast wohl neue Freunde gefunden. ;) Faern. 12:59, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja gerade beste Freunde sind wir ja nicht! :DMr Angel 13:02, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC)